


Day 1 - Captive

by moshimichi



Series: ZarcRay Week 2018 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, ZarcRay Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Zarc is done being Ray's captive.





	Day 1 - Captive

The rumbling roar of elation barely registered to the dragon’s mind. His own voice aside, he paid absolutely no mind to the rending air or the pitiful screams of the people below. Not even the oncoming aches and pains of muscles long unused could steal his attention from the sense of utter  _release_. The relief to finally be in control of his body, to no longer be trapped in that dark, hazy state of unconsciousness.

Zarc was  _free_ and he reveled in the feeling.

The dragon let loose another ear-splitting roar, rejoicing in the sheer fact that he could. No longer was he split and spread out into four separate entities. No longer did he have to wait to fulfill his need to destroy the world. He could move as he wished,  _do_  as he wished, without worry of that girl’s fragments dogging his every step.

Because he was free from that, too. He didn’t have pieces of her following after him now. He was free from her nagging and hitting and her persistent, watchful eyes.

Free from the familiar love shining in familiar eyes.

Free from that suffocating affection that gripped his heart whenever he looked at her.

Free from the concern and desperation and utter  _love_  for  _YuzuRinRuri_.

No, Zarc didn’t have to deal with that anymore. Those pathetic boys had been tied to her with those invisible shackles made from those disgusting, smothering,  _warm_  emotions. But not him. Because he was his own self and Zarc did not have that sort of relationship with Ray. He didn’t  _want_  to. Why should he have to deal with that aching warmth and painful affection?

Zarc was free and she will keep him captive no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/172005380049/day-1-captive).


End file.
